The Return To Collinwood
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: Barnabas Collins returns home to Collinwood. To find that young woman by the name of Rita Smith had bought the Collinwood Estates. Barnabas falls in love with Rita, and decides to make her his new bride. They are alot bumps in the road to undead love.


The Return To Collinwood

Barnabas "I'm home." Rita "Alright now angle the couch so it fits threw the door." Barnabas "Excuse Miss are you the new owner of Collinwood?" Rita "Yes I'm Rita." Barnabas "I'm Barnabas." Rita "Its nice to meet you Barnabas." Barnabas "Its nice to meet you too Rita."

Barnabas, and Rita stood in front of eachother feeling like they knew one another. Rita looked just like Josette DuPres.

Rita "Please come in Barnabas." Barnabas "Thank you Rita." Rita "Your welcome." Barnabas "Its just as I remember it." Rita "Are you the Barnabas Collins who used to live here along time ago?" Barnabas "Yes I am."

Rita "You are welcome to stay here at Collinwood or the Manner house for a while." Barnabas "I'll take you up on that offer thank you." Rita "Your welcome well goodnight Barnabas." Barnabas "Goodnight Rita."

Rita walked up the stairs, and looked back at Barnabas she smiled. Then she went into her room,and locked the door. Barnabas went to bed.

The next morning Rita woke up, got dressed grabbed a snack, went outside, and went for a walk. She walked on top of the stormy cliff know as Widows Hill.

She could have sworn when the wind blew she heard screams. She wondered what happened on top that cliff. She went to look over the edge of the cliff whenever Barnabas appered behind her.

Rita "Barnabas you startled me." Barnabas "I'm sorry Rita I didn't mean to startle you." Rita "Barnabas what happened on this cliff?" Barnabas "Lets go for a walk on the beach, and I'll tell you what happened." Rita "I'd like that."

Barnabas, and Rita went for a walk on the beach then Barnabas decided to tell Rita what happened.

Barnabas "My fiance Josette DuPres jumped to her death from that cliff, and so did my brother Jeremiah after he came back from the dead that's why I stayed away from Collinwood for so long." Rita "Barnabas I'm sorry I know that was very hard on you."

Barnabas "It was." Rita "Well your home now, and you can find someone new to love." Barnabas under his breath "I think I already have."

Rita "Barnabas You are so charming its like you have an old world charm about you." Barnabas "Thank you Rita, and you are very beautiful,but I'm sure you get that all the time."

Rita "No I don't, I've never had a boyfriend." Barnabas "Then I think its time you went out on a date, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Rita "I'd love to I'll meet you tomorrow night at 8:00 at the Manner House." Barnabas "That's perfect see you tomorrow night." Rita "See you then goodnight Barnabas." Barnabas "Goodnight Rita."

Rita ran back to Collinwood when she got there she turned on her CD player and played the song Half The World by Belinda Carlisie. She began to think of Barnabas. She fell asleep listening to the song and thinking of Barnabas.

Barnabas laid in his bed at the Manner House thinking of Rita. He fell asleep thinking of Rita, and how nice it would be to make her his bride.

The next day Rita woke up, and got ready for her date. 8:00 rolled around Rita left Collinwood, and headed to the Manner House. When she got there Barnabas was waiting for her.

Rita "Good evening Barnabas you look so handsome." Barnabas "Good evening Rita you look lovely." Rita "Thank you." Barnabas "Your welcome would you care to come in?" Rita "Of course I would."

Rita walked into the Manner House, and she did she saw that the dining room was all lit up with candles. Barnabas pulled Rita's chair out for her. Rita sat down, and she smilied. Barnabas took his seat next to Rita.

Rita "This is a beautiful house." Barnabas "Isn't it I grew up in this house." Rita "I bet you had a wonderful childhood." Barnabas "I did I hope you like the food." Rita "Its wonderful." Barnabas "I'm glad you like it." Rita "Barnabas do you dance?" Barnabas "Yes I do." Rita "This may sound strange but would you like to dance with me?" Barnabas "Of course I would."

Rita ,and Barnabas began to dance. Barnabas could feel his fangs begin to grow. He wanted to bite Rita as he went to bite her she kissed him Barnabas forgot about the erge he felt when Rita's lips hit his.

Rita "I'm in love with you Barnabas you are all I ever think about do you hate me?" Barnabas "No I don't hate you I love you too I loved you from the first moment we met." Rita "What should we do about it?"

Barnabas "We should become a couple, and make our relationship official." Rita "Sounds good to me."

Barnabas picked Rita up, and carried her to his room. When they got there he placed her on the bed, and he shut the door, and he ran back to the bed.

Barnabas "Before we do this I have something to tell you." Rita "What?" Barnabas "Oh this so hard Rita I'm a vampire." Rita "Oh Barnabas you poor thing damn that Angelique she is the cruse of your existence."

Barnabas "How did you know?" Rita "I read about your family, and it said that Angelique was a witch, and she was the reason for you being what you are."

Barnabas "And you still love me even though I suck the blood of the living?" Rita "Yes I do." Barnabas "And you sure you want to live a life of misery?

Rita "Yes I'm sure." Barnabas "Oh Rita you just brought happiness to my life again, this will only hurt for a few minutes." Rita "I don't care bite me Barnabas."

Barnabas "It will take three bites to make you mine." Rita "That's what I want." Barnabas "Just shut your eyes." Rita "Ah Barnabas it hurts please...stop?" Barnabas "Sleep well my love very soon we'll be walking together as man and wife."

Rita woke up in bed back at Collinwood she took a look at her neck in the mirror. She noticed the teeth marks on her neck she was terrified now.

Rita "Oh god what did Barnabas do to me?" Josette "Rita don't go back to Barnabas." Rita "Who are you?" Josette "I'm Josette DuPres, and I'm warning you not to go back to Barnabas." Rita "Why Josette?" Josette "Because you'll no longer be human, and you'll be cursed forever." Rita "I have to go back to him I love him." Josette "I've warned you."

Rita got up out of bed, got dressed grabbed her MP3 player, and went for walk. She walked to Widows Hill again.

She thought about what Josette had said. Then she closed her eyes, and saw what her life would be like as Barnabas's bride. The thought scared her.

She walked along the beach, and she sat down. As she was sitting a little girl appeared before her. The little girl sat down beside Rita, and gave her a hug.

Sarah "Rita do not cry everything will be alright." Rita "Are you Sarah Collins?" Sarah "Yes I am Rita my brother loves you."

Rita "He loved Josette Dupres, and look at what happened to her what if that happens to me Sarah, what if I end up like Josette?"

Sarah "You will not end up like Josette I think you, and my brother will live a long happy life." Rita "Are you sure about that Sarah?" Sarah "Yes I am now I must go, I'll be back again soon."

Rita continued to sit on the beach. She remembered reading about a woman by the name of Victoria Winters who was governess to David Collins. She decided to arrange a meeting with Victoria so she could talk to her about what was going on.

Rita called Victoria, and they arranged to meet at The Blue Whale Pub in town. Rita sat in a booth, and waited for Victoria.

Victoria "Hi Rita I'm Victoria Winters." Rita "Please Victoria sit down?" Victoria "So you own the Collinwood estate?"

Rita "Yes I do." Victoria "What happened to your neck?" Rita "Do you remember a man by the name of Barnabas Collins?" Victoria "Yes I do why?" Rita "He's back, and he's living in The Manner House, he bit me."

Victoria "Take me the Collinwood estates I'll tell you if its the same man." Rita "Sure let's go." Victoria, and Rita drove to Collinwood. When they got there they walked to The Manner House when they got inside the house they walked upstairs to Barnabas's room. Once Victoria saw Barnabas she ran out of the room Rita followed.

Victoria "That's him, that's the same Barnabas that was falling in love with me." Rita "Let's get out of here now." Victoria "If he bites you two more times you'll be a vampire." Rita "I'm really scared."

Victoria "If you can avoid Barnabas you'll be safe." Rita "And how do I do that huh he loves, and I love him, I feel like I'm losing my mind."

Victoria "You can come, and stay with me if you like he'll never be able to find you if you stay with me."

Rita "Victoria that's very sweet of you, but I have to stay here Barnabas will waking up very soon." Victoria "I better be off I'll come back to visit you I promise."

Rita "That would be nice Victoria you are welcome back here anytime." Victoria "Bye Rita." Rita "Bye Victoria."

Victoria left Collinwood. Then Rita ran inside so she could be ready to for when Barnabas showed up.

Rita wasn't ready to see him after what he did to her. As Rita was in the shower Barnabas showed up in her bedroom.

Rita "Ahh oh Barnabas." Barnababs "Hello my darling." Rita "How are you." Barnabas "I'm fine." Rita "That's wonderful."

Barnabas "I missed you." Rita "I missed you too." Barnabas "Are you ready for your second bite?" Rita "Yes." Barnabas "Close your eyes."

Barnabas bit Rita's neck again But half way threw he stopped. He let her lay there on the floor dying.

That night when Rita came to she could barely move off the floor she had to drag herself to the sofa in her room. She pulled herself up onto the sofa, and laid down.

As her body got weaker she thought she could see Barnabas standing there. In her weakened state she saw a shadowy figure knock Barnabas out. Then she felt herself being lifted off the sofa,and carried to a car.

When she awoke she was in the hospital hooked up to machines. She opened her eyes, and saw Victoria sitting a chair next to her.

Victoria "Oh Rita thank god your awake, and alright." Rita "What happened?" Victoria "Barnabas attacked you again, and left you to die." Dr. Julia Hoffman "Rita you are doing well we managed to replace all the blood that you lost."

Rita "Your Dr. Julia Hoffman you helped Barnabas Collins so many years back." Dr. Julia Hoffman "Yes I am how did know?"

Rita "I read about the Collins family, and then I bought Collinwood Estates." Dr. Julia Hoffman "Victoria said that Barnabas is back, and that you are in love with him, and that he is the one that did this to you."

Rita "Yes he did, and yes I am oh how stupid can I be?" Victoria "Your not stupid I was falling for him too along time ago."

Dr. Julia Hoffman "We need to protect her against Barnabas, but where can we hide her so she'll be safe?" Victoria "She can stay with me Barnabas will never find her at my house."

Rita "Thank you Vicky if I can call you Vicky." Victoria "Of course you can I'll go see if we can get you discharged." Rita "Great."

Victoria, and Julia went outside to talk. Meanwhile Rita was being watched. She saw Barnabas looking at her threw the window. He gave her look of longing, and lust. Rita got out of her bed ,and walked to her balcony.

She tried to avoid Barnabas's looking at her. But she knew he wanted her, she turned to walk away but Barnabas grabbed her. Rita had fear in her eyes. She let out a scream, and then Barnabas ran off.

Rita fell to her knees, and cried. She chased off the man she loved. She looked to see if anyone was watching, and when she knew that the coast was clear she jumped off the balcony.

She ran back to the Manner house, and she was waiting for Barnabas who just happened to stop for visit in the Collins family cemetary.

She looked out the window, and saw him. So she deiced to go, and get her man.

When she got the cemetery she saw that Barnabas was just about to go back to his grave whenever he turned around.

He looked at Rita for a good ten minutes, and then he bit her for the third time.

Victoria, and Julia showed up at the cemetery just as Barnabas drained Rita of all her blood. Victoria cried, and so did Julia. The next day they buried Rita.

That evening Rita came back from the dead as a vampire. She went to visit Victoria. Victoria was terrified.

Rita "I didn't mean to scare you Vicky." Victoria "Its fine."

Rita "I'm sorry I just couldn't avoid Barnabas you know he needs to be distorted, and you also know that once that happens I'll earthier die or become normal again." Victoria "Yes I know that can I see you?" Rita "Are sure you about that Vicky." Victoria "Yes I'm sure."

Rita walked into the light so Victoria could see her. Victoria gasped when she saw Rita. She walked up to Rita, and hugged her. Both girls were crying.

Rita fell asleep Victoria placed Rita in a spare bedroom, and then she called Julia. Julia rushed over. They planned on distorting Barnabas right away to save Rita's soul. They just hoped they weren't to late.


End file.
